The use of fuel injectors in internal-combustion engines is known. However, high-pressure pumps (about 140 bars) are needed to feed such engines because the viscosity and the lubrication of gasoline are very low and as a result these pumps are very costly.
The pump of the present invention comprises swash plates and hollow axial pistons each with a partly spherical head resting on a stud sliding on the surface of the inclined plate which in turn rotates inside an intake chamber filled with the liquid being pumped and comprising a crescent-shaped groove allowing suction through the studs and the piston heads, being characterized in that the pump casing consists of two integral segments, the first segment comprising a cylindrical borehole receiving the pump shaft and the ball-bearings supporting it, whereas the second segment comprises another borehole receiving a swash plate rigidly affixed to the pump shaft, further a cylindrical core with parallel end sides and crossed by a series of open-ended boreholes to receive the pistons, further a second core of which the planar front side is forced against the planar rear side of the first core, said second core bearing check-valves opposite each open-ended borehole while its rear part comprises a circular shoulder, and a plug screwed to the end of said second borehole and resting against the shoulder of the second core in such manner that the two cores shall be compressed against each other while resting against a circular stop in the second segment of the pump casing in the vicinity of the front side of the first core, the two segments of the pump casing being separated from each other by a seal in such a way that only the parts of the second segment will be in contact with the gasoline to be injected.